


Don't Tell Anyone

by fak3_y0u_0ut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Just lots of fluff, M/M, hinata is a dumbass, i laughed while writing this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fak3_y0u_0ut/pseuds/fak3_y0u_0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya has a huge crush on Yamaguchi and Hinata finds out. Hinata isn't very good at keeping it a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata is so dumb someone save this poor child

"Here's some snacks," Noya said as he quickly threw some chips and cheese puffs on a card table table in his basement. He plopped down onto a beanbag chair as his guests thanked him and whipped out his phone to text Tanaka. He had invited the team over to his house for a team get together, and almost everyone had arrived already. At this point, Tanaka was the only one not present.

    - **Nishinoya:** Dude you’re late you need to get here immediately

    He started to unconsciously bounce his leg as his phone buzzed.

    - **Tanaka:** Dude I’m barely even 20 minutes late, Saeko had to stop for gas, chilllll

    - **Nishinoya:** Ryuuuuuuu I can’t take this anymore I need you for moral support.

    - **Tanaka:** Is this about Yamaguchi lmao

    - **Nishinoya:** Yes!!! He was one of the first ones to show up and he looks so good oh my god he’s got tight black jeans on and he’s wearing this grey crewneck and it’s almost too short for him and whenever he stretches it goes above his bellybutton and I see his stomach and the top of his underwear oH MY GOD I cant deal with it hes sitting across from me on the couch right now Ryuu help I have the perfect view he looks too good adfghsgdf

As he rapidly typed he kept flicking his eyes up to glance at Yamaguchi, barely missing eye contact with him a couple times.

    - **Tanaka:** YUU! CALM! DOWN!!!!

    - **Nishinoya:** I CANT BRO

    - **Tanaka:** Why does me being there make a difference ????

    - **Nishinoya:** Idk! You’re the only one who knows and idk I would just feel better if you were here uhghghghh idk anymore

    - **Tanaka:** lol ur whipped af

    - **Nishinoya:** You’re not helping!!!

As the two texting each other, Hinata bounced over and dropped to his knees in front of Noya and asked, “Nishinoya-san, who are you texting?” One of Hinata’s flaws was that he was flat out nosy.

“Nobody…” Noya mumbled in response without looking up from his phone.

“Who’s nobody?” Hinata persisted as he leaned closer to his teammate.

“It’s just Tanaka, okay?” Noya said as he angled his phone to make sure Hinata couldn’t see the screen. Hinata was the last person Noya wanted to find out about his not-so-little crush on the team’s pinch server.

“What about?” Hinata persisted as he leaned to see Noya’s phone. Noya quickly hid the screen from him and pushed him away.

“Nothing!” he said a little too loud, drawing attention from the rest of the team.

“Why so secretive?” Hinata practically yelled as he started to climb on top of Noya to grab his phone.

“I said nothing!” Noya panicked as he tried pushing Hinata away.

“Let me see!” Hinata grunted as he wrestled with Noya to get his phone.

“No!” Noya shouted as he tried to thwart Hinata’s attempts. He failed, and the short ginger snatched the phone. Noya threw himself on top of Hinata to try getting it back. “Hinata, stop!” Hinata just manically giggled as he scrolled through the conversation.

“WHAAAAAHHH???” Hinata gasped in shock. “NOYA-SAN, YOU LIKE-” he was quickly cut off by Noya covering his mouth from behind.

“ _Shut up_ ,” he whispered into Hinata’s ear as he took his phone back with his free hand.

“Oh, so Noya has a crush?” Ennoshita snickered. Noya looked up to see the entire team (minus Tanaka of course) watching him and Hinata.

“No I don’t!” Noya denied as he tried to stop himself from blushing.

“He can deny it all he wants but we all know Hinata is gonna spill it sooner or later,” Suga laughed lightheartedly. Noya tightened his grip on Hinata’s face as he mumbled something into his hand. _Shit, he’s right,_ Noya thought as he glared at Suga, who was still laughing. _This is no laughing matter Suga-san…_

“ _If you say a single word you’re fucking dead_ ,” Noya hissed into Hinata’s ear as he let go of him.

“I-I won’t!” Hinata assured shook his head and waved his hands. Hinata sprung up to stand and made his way towards the snacks to avoid any more threats from Noya. The libero sighed and looked up towards Yamaguchi, who was still watching him with wide eyes. Noya quickly turned away and felt his cheeks flush pink. Noya then heard loud, clumsy footsteps thunder down the stairs and turned his attention to that.

“WHAT’S UP FUCKERS!” a familiar voice howled. Tanaka jumped over the last couple steps, shaking the floor, but he stuck the landing.

“Tanaka, why do you have to be so crude?” Daichi complained as he rubbed his forehead in disappointment.

“I gotta make a grand entrance!” Tanaka said confidently, obviously proud of his actions. Noya sighed in relief, thankful Tanaka’s “grand entrance” took all the attention off of him for the time being. After greeting the rest of the team, Tanaka quickly made his way over to Noya. He held his hand out to help Noya stand.

“So, how you holding up?” he said as he pulled Noya up, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Abort, abort, abort,” Noya panicked.

“Whoa, what happened?”

“Hinata took my fucking phone and read our messages, dude, _he knows now_ ,” Noya said. “I’m fucked!”

“Oh boy, you really are fucked,” Tanaka said, failing at trying not to laugh.

“Don’t laugh!” Noya said, hitting him in the stomach. “This is serious!”

“Ow, you bitch!”

 “You’re the bitch! Seriously, what do I do?” Noya worried as he bounced up and down.

“Okay, dude, first of all, calm down,” Tanaka said as he grabbed Noya’s shoulders and stopped him from bouncing. “Second of all, just confess before Hinata tells!”

“What!? Are you insane? I can’t do that!”

“Why Not?”

“Because...reasons!”

“Is he too pretty to talk to? Are you intimidated by his striking good looks?” Tanaka teased.

“No! Well, yes, but, that’s not the point! He probably doesn’t like me back and I don’t want

him to stop talking to me if it gets weird! I can’t lose his friendship, so he can never know.” Noya huffed and crossed his arms. “I can barely talk to him without becoming a sweaty, blushing mess already, I can’t even imagine confessing…” Noya muttered.

“Dude you’re so whipped,” Tanaka laughed, earning another punch in the gut from Noya.

“So, what are you guys talking about?” Ennoshita asked with a smirk on his face as he waltzed over to the pair. Noya sighed.

“Nothing.” Enno squinted his eyes at Noya, but luckily for the libero, he heard to faint sound of the doorbell upstairs. “Oh nice, pizza’s here guys!” He shouted so the rest of the team heard him. “Ryuu, you know where the plates and shit are down here, right?”

“Yup.”

“Can you get them for me while I get the pizza?”

“Sure thing bro.”

“Thanks bro,” Noya said as he ran up the stairs to get the food. He tried pulling himself together as he got the pizza and paid the pizzaman. He grabbed some liters of soda from the fridge along with plastic cups and balanced them on top of the pizza boxes and carefully walked back down the stairs. “Dinner is served,” Noya declared as he set the boxes and drinks down on the table along with the snacks.

“Thank you for the food!” the team shouted as they stormed the table. Everyone quickly scarfed down their food. After throwing away his paper plate, Tanaka looked across the room to see Yamaguchi and Tsukishima standing and chatting.

“Hey, Yuu,” he said, elbowing Noya.

“What?”

“Watch this,” he said, standing on his tip toes to reach the ceiling. “Damn, I can’t touch it…”

“Okay…?” Noya said slowly, not sure where he was going with this. Tanaka smirked at Noya mischievously.

“Hey Yamaguchi!” Tanaka called across the room.

“Huh?” Yama turned his attention away from Tsukishima to face Tanaka.

“Can you touch the ceiling?”

“What?” Yama tilted his head like a confused puppy, which killed Noya.

“Can, you touch, the ceiling?” Tanaka repeated, making unnecessary pauses.

“Oh, uhh…” Yama reached up with one hand as he held his drink in the other. Noya sharply inhaled as Yamaguchi’s crew neck rose above his bellybutton, exposing his tummy. Noya quickly brought his cup to face to hide the growing blush on his face. _I’m gonna murder Ryuu_ , he thought as he tried to tear his eyes away from Yama’s exposed stomach. Standing on his tip toes, the first year’s fingertips were a few centimeters from the ceiling. He lowered his hand as he said, “No, not quite…”

“Damn, that’s too bad…” Tanaka said, looking over at Noya to see him glaring at him. Tanaka snickered.

“Why would you only ask him when I’m taller?” Tsukishima ridiculed.

“Bitch, did I ask you?” Tanaka said as he pulled one of his “intimidating” face.

“Tanaka, be nice!” Daichi yelled from the other side of the room.

“Tch. I swear he hears everything,” Tanaka mumbled.

“Whatever,” Tsukishima said as he sipped on his soda.

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Noya whispered to Tanaka through gritted teeth.

“You’re welcome,” Tanaka said smugly. The two turned their attention to the couch when they noticed Ennoshita climbing to stand on it.

“Hey everyone!” he called out. “Everyone sit in a circle, I think it’s time for some circle time.”

“Why?” Tsukishima asked in disgust.

“To be honest? There’s some certain information I’m trying to find out and a certain someone won’t crack,” Enno said as he got off the couch.

“Oh my god…” Noya groaned as everyone went along with Enno’s suggestion.

“Hey, you don’t know if it’s about you Noya, I never said what I wanted to find out,” he teased. The team formed somewhat of a circle and sat on the floor. Noya sat in between Suga and Tanaka and shot Hinata a deadly look from across the circle. Chills went down Hinata’s spine as he understood the message.

“Alright, let’s get started,” Enno said as he sat next to Tanaka and rubbed his hands together. “Hinata!” he shouted as he pointed to the ginger, who was sitting in between Kageyama and Yamaguchi.

“Gwha?” Hinata exclaimed.

“Truth or dare?” Enno asked with a smirk.

“Uhhhhh…” Hinata panicked and glanced over to Noya. “I pick dare!” he said, crossing his arms in triumph, as if he just solved the world’s hardest puzzle. Kageyama rolled his eyes as he whispered, “Idiot.”

“That’s fine, I dare you...to answer this question!”

“Chikara that’s bullshit!” Noya interrupted and pointed at Enno while leaning over Tanaka.

“You don’t even know what I’m gonna ask! Why are you so worried?” Enno said smugly.

“Don’t be that asshole that asks questions on dares-”

"Why not though?”

“I swear to god you’re gonna catch these hands-”

“Noya, calm down,” Suga laughed while pulling Noya back. “I wanna hear what Enno has to ask!” he said smirking.

“Oh god not you too…”

“Oh yes me too,” Suga giggled. Noya heavily sighed.

“Anyways, Hinata, who is this supposed crush Noya has?” Enno said, determined to get right to the point.

“Ennooooo-” Noya groaned.

“Let him answer!”

“I-I, uhhh...u-umm...uhhhh…” Hinata panicked, unsure of what to say. “I can’t say!” he squeaked when he saw Noya shooting daggers at him.

“Noya! Stop looking at him like that, you’re scaring him!” Asahi exclaimed.

“I am not scared!” Hinata shouted, causing Yamaguchi to giggle. Noya felt his stomach flip when he heard that beautiful sound. He didn’t get to hear it too often, but god, when he did, he never wanted to stop listening to it.

“Yeah, let him answer!” Enno said in agreement. “Unless you want to answer?”

“Enno-”

“Oh wait! Doesn’t Tanaka know, too? He could answer!” Enno interrupted. Noya groaned.

“It’s your choice, Noya. Who’s gonna give us the scoop?”

“No one, okay? No one is answering!” Noya argued. The entire team burst into whines begging Noya to tell them who he liked. Noya crossed his arms and huffed, “No.”

“Noya-san?” Hinata said, causing the entire team to turn their attention on him. “Why can’t I tell the team you like Yamaguchi?” The entire room fell silent for a couple moments. These were the last moments of peace.

“HINATAAAAAA!” Noya screeched while pulling on his own hair, using every single ounce of willpower he had to not launch himself and strangle Hinata to death. Hinata realized what he said and covered his mouth with both hands. His eyes widened in fear and he turned ghost white. Noya short circuited. Tanaka laid on the floor laughing his ass off. Kinoshita yelled “I TOLD YOU THEY WERE ON THE TEAM!” as Narita reluctantly pulled money out of his pocket to follow through on their bet. Suga collapsed in shock, Daichi checked his pulse while Asahi fanned him. Kageyama hit Hinata multiple times while chanting, “You dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass! Dumbass!” Tsukishima gagged in disgust. Ennoshita looked back and forth between Noya, Hinata, and Yama with his mouth hanging wide open. The corners of his mouth turned up as he started to laugh in astonishment. Yamaguchi froze, slack jawed and turned bright red as he stared at Noya with wide eyes. Hinata felt like he was about to throw up. The team was going berserk.

Noya finally looked at Yamaguchi, and felt his stomach drop. The poor first year looked _scared_ . Noya buried his face in his hands and whispered to himself, “ _Fuck_.” Once the team finally started to settle down, Hinata managed to blurt out, “N-Nishinoya-san! I-I’m so s-sorry, I-I didn’t mean t-to-” He was cut off when Noya stood up. Hinata covered his head and closed his eyes to brace himself, but looked up when nothing happened. Noya refused to look at anyone and darted up the stairs.

The room got quiet as everyone looked around at each other, unsure of what to do, until Yamaguchi softly said, “D-Does Nishinoya-san actually like me?” He look at Tanaka with a concerned expression as he fidgeted with his hands. Tanaka hesitated, briefly weighing his options.

“That depends, do you like him?” he inquired.

“Well, I-I, uh, I-I, um….” Yamaguchi stuttered as the blush on his freckled face grew more intense.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes,” Tanaka said while a grin spread across his face. Yamaguchi became even more red and flustered. “And yeah, he does like you, like, a lot. He thinks you’re cute, too.”

“R-really?” Yamaguchi asked in bewilderment as his heart pounded in his chest.

“Yeah, really!” Tanaka said while getting up. “Don’t tell him I said that though, I want him to tell you himself. Enno, come with me, I’m probably gonna need backup.”

“I gotchu.” The two ran up the stairs, leaving the basement in silence. All eyes were on Yamaguchi. He looked down and nervously picked at the carpet. _What’s about to happen? What is the team thinking right now?_ Before anyone on the team said anything, they heard a lot of banging around at the top of the stairs.

“RYUU, LET ME GO!” Noya shouted as Tanaka had his arms wrapped around him to drag him down the stairs

“No! You have to face your feelings, man!”

“I’m gonna fucking murder you!” Noya thrashed around in an attempt to break free, but Ennoshita grabbed his legs, restricting his movement even more. The team stood up as the trio made it to the bottom of the stairs. Tanaka let go of Noya and pushed him towards Yamaguchi.

“Talk to him.” Noya turned and tried to run back up the stairs, only to be blocked by Ennoshita who was already guarding them.

“Let me through!” Noya pushed Enno, trying to get through, until Tanaka hooked his arms under Noya’s armpits and swung him back around to face Yamaguchi.

“You can’t avoid this forever,” Tanaka said as he held Noya in place, refusing to let go this time. Noya sunk down, Tanaka being the only thing keeping him somewhat standing. Yamaguchi fidgeted with his hands as he looked down at Noya, waiting for him to say something.

“Yamaguchi, I, uh…” Noya’s face flushed bright pink as he turned his head and faced the floor. “I-I like you, but, um, i-it’s not a big deal, I know you don’t feel the same-”

“I-IIlikeyoutoo!”

“What?” Noya whipped his head back to face Yamaguchi again. _Did he just…?_

“I-I like you too…” Yamaguchi repeating slower, as he held his hands together in front of his mouth. He carefully watched Noya, waiting for a response.

“R-really?” Noya breathed in amazement as he stood up and shook off Tanaka. Yamaguchi nodded.

“Told you,” Tanaka said smirking, causing Noya to elbow him in the stomach. The entire team watched as Noya and Yamaguchi watched each other in silence, unsure of what to say next.

“Well?” Suga said impatiently. “Are you gonna ask him out?”

“What!?” Noya questioned.

“You made it this far, just do it dude,” Tanaka said as he shoved Noya into Yamaguchi. Noya’s face was smashed into Yama’s chest for less than a second before pushing himself away, unwillingly tearing himself away from Yama’s warm figure. As he resisted the urge to bury himself into Yamaguchi again, Noya looked up that freckled boy who was now standing too close for comfort. Noya felt his heart start to pound, and he was sure the entire team could hear it. _Why does this have to be in front of everyone?_

“Yamaguchi, do you, uh, wanna go out with me?

“Y-yes!” Yamaguchi excitedly said, quickly becoming embarrassed when he heard how ridiculously excited he sounded. He attempted to cover his rosy cheeks with his hands and looked down at Noya through his fingertips. A huge smile spread across Noya’s face as he looked up at Yama with sparkling eyes.  Yamaguchi smiled back and ran his hands through his hair, driving Noya only slightly insane.

“Awwwwwww,” the team said in unison, causing Noya and Yamaguchi to blush deeply.

“Ya know, you really should be thanking Hinata, he started all of this,” Tanaka said as he swung his arm around Noya.

“ _Hell_ no!” Noya retorted as he pushed Tanaka’s arm off. “You need to watch your mouth!” Noya said as he turned around and pointed at Hinata.

“I-I’m sorry Noya-san!” Hinata squeaked as he started to panic again. As Hinata frantically apologized, Noya laughed to himself, because deep down, he really was thankful for Hinata’s mistake. Would he ever admit it? Probably not anytime soon. He heard Yamaguchi giggling behind him, and turned around to see him with his eyes closed, reaching to cover his mouth. His freckled nose scrunched up as he laughed, and the corner of his eyes crinkled from his huge smile. Noya watched him, mesmerized as he listened to the beautiful sound. Was that all really his now? _Thank you Hinata, thank you so much..._

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a short drabble lol but I liked the idea so I ran with it. I just need more of this rare pair in my life tbh. Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
